Capture and Release
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: The Doctor is captured, he is going to die. Who will save him? Warning: LEMON D10/OC. Tastfuly done, I'm a Doctor Who fan. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Capture and Release

The Doctor was chained to a desk, on the thirty-seventh floor of a federal building in Glasgow, Scotland. He had been caught for the forth time that week, and for the first time, he had no idea why. All he knew was that he was going to be executed in one hour and thirty-two minutes. The planet was –of coarse- Earth. And this time he had no way of stopping it. The room was guarded by two guards, and had a 27" thick solid steel door. Hurricane proof.

"One hour, and thirty-one minutes." He said to himself.

( Lobby)

A blonde haired girl walked through the door. She was wearing black pants, a knee length black coat, a pair of half gloves, black leather four inch high heel boots, and a pair of dark sun glasses. Her hair was long about to the middle of her back. It went straight down, no waves or curls, and she had bangs that fell to the top of the sun glasses. She walked up to the desk and pulled out a card.

"Nikky Smith, I'm here to see the prisoner." She said.

"We have no Nikky Smith on record. Arrest her!" The man behind the desk said.

"Shit." Nikky said. She put her hand on the desk and leaped up. She kicked the man in the face -knocking him out- and pulled two guns out of her jacket. She pointed them at the guards who stopped running immediately. She was crouched on the desk with one leg propped up and pointing guns at the guards. Another set of guards ran in. Nikky looked up and saw a air vent big enough to get through. One guard looked up to where she was looking.

"Wha' are ya' thinkin'? The ceilin' is twenty feet high." He said. She smiled without opening her lips.

In one quick motion -no really, not human speed- she pushed the guns back in her coat, put her hand on the table and pushed up. She did a flip so she went feet first through the vent.

(Floor 37)

The Doctor heard a commotion from one of the floors below him. The next second a blonde girl came crashing through the floor.

Nikky crashed through the floor and flipped up so she landed on her feet. She fixed her hair so it was out of her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"Hi." She said. Her English accent ringing out and echoing around the metal room.

"Uh, hello." She looked at the desk.

"They tied you up?" She asked.

"Yes, they did. If you could get to my coat pocket, then I could get out."

"No, need." She walked over to him and picked up one chain. She slipped her fingers under the band and squeezed her hand shut. When she opened her it, the metal was turned to dust in her hand. She did the same thing to the other.

"Uh, thanks. But how did you do that?" The Doctor asked rubbing his wrists.

"Practice." She said. They heard something from one floor down. Nikky listened closer.

"Floor 37, Go! Go! Go!"

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Later, we have to get out of here." She said. She walked over to the wall facing outside. It had one full length window, but it was covered with bars. She stepped back slightly, then she kicked the bars. The broke away and fell to the ground.

She motioned for the Doctor to join her. He walked over and she stood closer to him.

"Your gonna have to hold onto me." He nodded. She turned with her back to him, and had him lock his arms around her waist. He noticed that he only had to lean a little, which would put her at 5' 11" tall. She held on to either side of the window an looked down. The Doctor felt her press into him and then she jumped. She grabbed his wrists and made him let go. She landed first and caught him. She smiled. They heard sirens. The Doctor started running and Nikky followed. They got to a door with a sign that said 'For Rent' and stopped. Nikky kicked the door and it swung open. They ran in. She took a look around. The walls were gray, there was a bed in the corner, a set of chairs in the middle of the room, no windows and only one small light on the ceiling. The Doctor flipped the switch and the light turned on. He threw his over coat on one of the chairs, and looked around too. Nikky took off her coat and her glasses. The first thing the Doctor noticed were the guns -which she took off, too. He raised and eye brow.

"Don't look like that, they're not even loaded." She said. He looked up at her eyes and almost jumped. Her eyes were an icy blue, but that's not what shocked him, her body looked young but her eyes looked ancient.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Nikkaly Ann-Marie Lagat-Lumenesta. But call me Nik." She said. "And you?"

"The Doctor." He said. She nodded. Nik heard something, the next minute she felt something tear through her left arm.

"Fuck!" She said looking down at her arm.

The Doctor looked down and saw black –not red- blood poring out of her arm. He rushed over to her. She was wearing a tank top so he could see the bullet hole. He held her arm and was panicking slightly. But he watched in amazement as the wound healed. Her skin looked flawless. He dropped her arm, it was ice cold like she had been standing in the snow. She smiled. He looked at her lips for a second, then back at her eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded after a second or so.

He kissed her back with enthusiasm. He licked her lips, she let him in and straddled him. She could feel the lump under his pants. He sighed against her lips and pushed her away slightly. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not human." He said.

"Meaning?"

"Well I have two hearts." She put her hands on both sides of his chest. Sure enough, two heart beats. He was watching her the whole time. She picked up his left hand and put it on her chest. He was expecting to feel a heart beat but instead he felt nothing. He changed his position several times before giving up.

"You don't have a heart beat." He stated.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling. "I'm hardly human either."

"What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a vampire." She said. He looked somewhat shocked.

"How old are you?"

"10,000. And you?"

"904."

"Youngster." She said. He laughed.

"So any problems, _now_?"

"Nope." He said. She leaned forward and kissed him again. He kissed her back and tugged lightly at the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss and took it off. He kissed her again as she took off his suit jacket and worked at the buttons of his shirt. She got him out of it and ran her hands down his chest. He shivered. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. She moaned. He picked her up.

She felt really light to him. Setting her on the bed he slipped off her boots and pants leaving her in just her underwear. She leaned up and helped him take his pants off. He pulled them down taking any underwear he wore with them. She looked at his penis. It had to be ten inches long. Perfect. He got on the bed and kissed her again. She grabbed his cock and squeezed hard enough to make him grunt. They both knew that this would not be gentle. He ripped off her underwear and shoved two fingers into her. She gasped and so did he. He was expecting her to be warm and wet. She _was_ wet, but she was cold, not as cold as ice, but close. She arched her back as he curled his fingers slightly. He pumped in and out three times before he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. She moaned at the sudden loss. The Doctor was nearly intoxicated by her taste. He had thought that her kiss was good but this was way better. She didn't taste like anything he could identify, but he knew he loved it. She leaned up and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. She really didn't care. He shoved her back and pushed into her. He noticed that she had warmed up slightly. He pulled out and thrust back in. She gasped and moaned. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck. She moaned when he bit her. He sped up and she nearly screamed in pleasure. He kissed her and she flipped them over so she was on top. He cried out at the change in potion. With the new angle he kept hitting spots that made Nik go crazy. She pulled up so just the tip of his cock was inside her, then she slammed back down producing screams from both of them. He reached between them and pinched her clit.

"Oh, god!" Nik said. She rocked her hips, the Doctor moaned. She felt her orgasm building.

"Faster." She breathed. He sped up.

"Ahhhhhh!" The Doctor yelled.

Nik was almost there. The Doctor reached between them again and this time he rubbed her.

"Fuck! Oh, god!" She said. She dragged her nails down his chest. He thrust one more time and she lost it. She called his name, but she didn't say 'Doctor'.

He followed her, calling her name. She fell forward onto him, her eyes closed and her breathing raged. He was trembling. After a minute she rolled over so she could cuddle up to him.

"Well, that was great." The Doctor said.

"Mmmm." Nik said.

"You know I must get a bit delusional during sex because I thought you said my real name." He said.

"I did." She said stretching. He froze.

"How did you know my name. I've never told anyone."

"Oh, I can sometimes read minds, and you were thinking it." She said.

"Oh."

"I love you." Nik said. He just looked at her.

"Ok, I know your scared to fall in love because everyone you know is human. But I'm not, so don't get scared." He nodded.

"Do you normally have sex the first time you meet someone?" The Doctor asked.

"Well no, just people I like, and men only. In my culture it's like shaking hands." Nik said.

"Ah," he said trying to hide a yawn. He didn't fool her though.

"Sleep now, you need it." She said. He closed his eyes and dropped off.

Fin.

* * *

Four words: Out. Of. My. Head. This story was stuck in my head for two months before I decided to write it.

Miss TimeChick


	2. Chapter 2

**_OK, I'm so sorry this took me so long to finish. I got writers block from hell, but it all worked in the end. _**

* * *

The Doctor blinked awake. The small light from the room was not enough to blind him thankfully. He saw something move by the table. Blinking twice he sat up. Nik turned around.

"Nice to see your awake." Nik said.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Three hours, five minutes, and thirty-six seconds." She said looking at her watch.

"Wow your good." She smiled.

"Thanks." She slipped the gun into the holster. He looked at it disapprovingly.

"You think that were gonna get out of this without a gun?" She asked. He nodded. "Well your wrong. Whoever caused your arrestis _not _a nice person, they'll most likely have guns too. But if it makes you feel any better, I won't shoot until we're shot at."

"It doesn't." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway get dressed, we're outta here." He looked down at the end of the bed and saw that she had folded his clothes. Instead of dressing he stood up and kissed her, pressing her hips into the table.

"I don't want to leave." He muttered once he broke the kiss.

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

"You." He said simply and kissed her again. The kisses were soft and gentle, nothing like before. Nik sighed and pulled him closer.

"It's morning anyway, you can't leave. The sun's up." The Doctor said. She smiled then chuckled.

"Yes I can, I'm not allergic to it.." She said.

"Either way.." he cut himself off by kissing her again. He pulled her shirt up and off. "Do you want to stop?"

"Not now." She gasped. He chuckled and moved to kiss her neck while he worked on getting her pants off. This time he would go slow, savor the moment. He bit down lightly on her neck and she moaned. Finally he worked her pants off and slipped them and her boots off. At this point he lifted her up on the table and pulled her closer. He slid his hand down and pressed his palm against her flat stomach making her shiver. Slowly, way to slow for her, he moved his hand down to cup her sex. She moaned and gripped onto his shoulders. The Doctor lifted her enough to get her underwear off and flicked a finger over her clit. Nik shivered again.

"More." She gasped. He pushed a finger in her and slowly moved it in and out.

"Ahh, y-you're a tease." She moaned.

"Yes I am, love." He smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. Once she was laying down he moved between her thighs and started licking her. She moved her hands to his hair and moaned. Just like the last time he tasted her he was intoxicated. Everything about her made him want her more.

"Come for me, Nik." He said huskily. Nik gasped and thrust her hips up.

"Come on, Nik. Come for me." He flicked her clit with his tongue. She pressed her head back in the pillow and moaned again. He pushed a finger in her and that made her shatter. White lights exploded in front of her eyes and she cried out. Her orgasm tore through her body, leaving her breathless and shuddering. The Doctor pulled back and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I was ready ten minutes ago." She smiled. He smiled back and pushed into her slowly, making her moan softly. He pushed into her slowly, kissing her as he did so, then started a slow pace just to annoy her.

"Come on, or I'll bite." She moaned, trying to get him to go faster. He complied and started thrusting harder.

"You wouldn't, would you?"

"M-maybe." She moaned, pulled him closer and kissing his neck. Sucking on the pulse point seemed to make him thrust faster, so she kept suckling gently. As her orgasm approached, she bit down, drawing blood as she shook with orgasm. He kept pushing into her as she came and only let himself climax after she was done.

"Mmm, I really do love you." She muttered, licking the blood off his neck.

"Yeah." He rolled off her, and pulled her closer so her head was on his chest. He leaned down to kiss her once she had slid her leg over his.

"Why do you taste so good." The Doctor asked, after he had broken the kiss.

"Vampire trait. I'm not exactly sure why." She was still breathing harder then normal, though she didn't need to.

"Might be some way to trap your prey." He said, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I do know that your bite feels wonderful."

"Yeah, I make it feel good." She smiled, kissing him again."Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." She said. With out hesitation he dropped off.

The Doctor woke up three hours later to find that Nik had already dressed and was sitting on the chair by the table with her legs crossed.

"Hey, Doctor." She smiled. "We really do need to get going."

"Why?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"They've looked everywhere but here, and they're desperate to find you."

"Will you come with me?" he asked, sitting up and grabbing his clothes.

"What, travel through time and space? See the universe?"

"Yes."

"I can't, Doctor. It's to dangerous for me now." Nik answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked, standing up and pulling his pants on.

"Come here." She said, holding out her hand to him. He took her hand and she pressed it to her stomach. "Can you feel it?" she asked.

"I feel something." He said. "That's a bio energy pulse. What's causing it?" Nik smiled softly and kissed him.

"That bio energy pulse would be a baby." She answered, watching his eyes light up and smile grace his lips.

"Well, that's amazing." He said, moving forward and hugging her tightly. "And in that case, you are un invited to come with me on the TARDIS."

"Thought you'd say that." She smiled, kissing him.

One hour later found them outside the TARDIS, waiting for him to leave.

"I love you, Doctor." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Yeah, you too." He said, then looked around. "They'll never find out where I went, and I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I've got eternity to wait." She said, watching him go into the blue box. As it faded away she looked at the sky.

"Be safe." Nik muttered, before turning for home.

Fin.

* * *

**_There you have it. This story is officially done, but I might do a sequel if I get enough reviews. Oh and please review. Pleeeeeeaaaaassssse?_**


End file.
